What's love?
by Cattandra Hime
Summary: "You're not change at all, Sasuke. Why don't you just find a nice pretty girl, get married and live happily ever after?" Itachi said smirking lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. As if. Well, Please Review...!Sasunaru Pairing, guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**What's Love?**_

**#Prologue#**

**Disclaimer : Naruto owns by its rightful owner. I own nothing.  
**

**AN: Hi, guys..., It;s actually my very first fan fiction and I really love this pairing so much. So, please Review and give me some advice on my writing. And tell me if this story worth continuing, kay?  
**

It was a nice Sunday morning where Naruto lazily still sprawled out on his bed. With a grunt that still contained a bit sleepiness, he decided to sit and glanced at his alarm clock that evil enough to wake him up at 8.00 am in the fucking morning. Not minding that he himself who set the alarm the night before because he has a job to attend to at 8.30 this morning. Actually, Sunday was his day off but a worker did not come because he was sick. So, with much grumbles and muttered curses the blond was finally succeed to shower and dressed himself and ready to work.

Once he's done collecting his things in his favorite oranges bag, he started to headed out of the door and lock his small but lovely apartment. Wondering why he even bother to lock the apartment that hardly had anything worth to steal. He winced a bit when the sun blinding his view with its holy light. Unknown to him, the morning sun make him looked more than just gorgeous. He was beautiful. With his sun-kissed skin, unruly blond hair−so blond and so light that the sun it self hiding in shame, and his eyes... Oh yes. his eyes. You could ask every damn person in this planet and when they saw those eyes, they would swore that Naruto's eyes were the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen in their entire lives, except for blind people, of course. Iruka, his adopted loving father, had once said that he's never seen so many different blue in anyone eyes but Naruto.

Let's also don't forget about his smile. With one presents of his small smile could lit up the room full of mourning people. Just imagine if that supple lips stretch to its full blown smile. So, with so much people said that to him, he couldn't help it but just smiled appreciatively. Deep down in his heart Naruto couldn't bring himself to believed what other people say to him. He wants someone special. Someone precious that will always said wonderful things about him with only one small wish that person asked Naruto to return them with.

To be loved.

Naruto just had one experienced about love. Maybe it was because of where he one lived. Naruto had lived in the konoha orphanage for as long as he remember. Well, its not that bad. Okay, it was THAT bad. Another children in the orphanaged always treated him like he is some kind of trash. Naruto really couldn't remember the exact reason why they hated him. He just assumed that the children all did it because all the worker seemed to not care even the slightest bit. Naruto always got confused whenever they yelled at him or treated him badly. But as time passed he started to ignore them and mind his own business.

And then that day came.

The day where he finally find his very own family. It was with his adopted father, Iruka. A young elementary teacher who asked him if he want to be a part of his family when he first met him at the age of four on the orphanages. Without even a blink of an eye, Naruto nodded eagerly and find himself within a tight and warm embrace of his new father that whispering ' Thank you' so many times in his ear. Instead of annoyed by his hew father bubbling chatter. Naruto find himself smiling his most dazzling and beautiful smile and let those words lulled him to sleep. Before the darkness completely engulfed him to the land of dream, he heard himself muttered softly to his new family, "Your welcome...".

It's easy for Naruto to tell that the best thing that ever happen in his life was Iruka. Naruto couldn't thank him enough to even tried and repay what the older man had done to him. How much it was mean to him. After all the suffering and the loneliness he had been through in the orphanage. Finally, after all this year there was one person whose willing to take him as a family. As a someone who will accompany them in best and worst. For the rest of their lives. Because, that was the meaning of family, wasn't it? The person that owns almost the whole part of their heart. The beloved one.

Sighing Naruto threw his glance to the small group of teenager that talking excitedly to their friends and giggling every so often. Glad that the sight can distracted him from the constant thought about his father that somehow always popped up in his mind if he started to , he thinks that he just missed Iruka terribly. It has been eight months since the last time he last saw the older man. The longest time until now. They couldn't help it. It was their job and Naruto's education that separated them. Event he can't visit in the weekend. He's just homesick. What a horrible feeling was that.

"I guess I will call him today..." Naruto promised to himself. And silently cursed when he saw his watch, he would be absolutely late for his work. And knowing that Sunday is the busiest day in the whole week especially for breakfast and lunch. Thank god that he was just a waiter, so he didn't have to wake up at 7.00 just to prepare the whole things like a chef had to.

Jogging lightly to the cafe his eyes wondering to the tall building just two block away from his job place that stood proudly. Ever since he worked there he always got a strange feeling about that place. It was like the building itself encouraging him to to him He stopped and started to entertaining himself with the idea if there was people in this building that still had to work their ass off in this lovely Sunday like himself, instead of snuggled under the covers of the bed with their loved ones. He just shrugged and continuing his jogged and sighed mentally when his job place come to sight.

"Another long day waiting for me..."

Sasuke silently observing the streets below him. He unwillingly admitted that to had an office on the top floor gave him a pretty good advantages when it came to his work. Well, a busy businessman that he was, he tended to get bored easily when he was at work and was actually annoyed of his never-ending stack of paper. So, his brother once had suggested to him that maybe he could find a hobby or activity so that Sasuke could catch a break in the middle of his job. But, instead of following his brother suggestion, he opted to silently observed the street below his office while he drink his coffee−well, supposed to actually. Because his coffee not yet to come

So, there he was. Facing the large glass-wall of his office and stared at the retreating back of the blond man that just a while ago was also staring at his building. Sasuke couldn't see what kind emotions that grazed the blond features when he see the building because the distance was too far and to Sasuke the man was just one of the few people who also looked at the building. Admiring its strong and how high and elegant the building was. Sasuke has seen many of them. But not once that other people look at the building that long. Just one glance was enough.

Still confused at his thought, Sasuke silently sit back to his desk. Wondering why his secretary haven't bring him his coffee. _well, I just fired her then..._

"Little Brother..."

"..."

Sasuke not even glance at his older brother when said man just barged in his office without knocked first. Well, that was their morning ritual where the older visited him and bother him with something useless and the younger just ignored him, then when he seem satisfied he just gone like nothing ever happened in the office. And that happened almost every morning from the first day Sasuke came into his office.

Sasuke and his brother are the one who managed all the companies in Japan. Since their father retired two years ago. So, Sasuke was forced to handled the Uchiha Corp. While his brother handled the hospitals and every other things that has nothing to do with business world. Even though Itachi was more busy at the hospital than the company itself, he still look after the company when he has time. After all Itachi was the biggest shareholder in their company. He just genius like that. But Sasuke just assumed that Itachi just lacked of social life to thinks about everything else beside his work and (Sasuke actually quoted this) 'His foolish little brother. Their parents were currently at their summer house in gods know where and doing gods know what. The brothers were look kinda same. With all black hair and black eyes. But, Itachi's hair longer than Sasuke. And Itachi's eyes had a little red in them.

Sasuke sighed when his brother, Itachi Uchiha, just standing there like someone who own the building. He looked over at his watch and frowned when he once again realized that his coffee not yet to come.

"What's wrong, little brother? It's just not like you who bother with their watch at... what, 8.00 in the morning and frown. Tell me Sasuke, wht's the matter?"

"My Coffee has yet to come..." Sasuke said silently, while reaching the phone at the table to call the secretary. But, his movement stopped in mid air at his brother voice.

"No need for that little brother, I just called the coffee shop across the street to deliver their coffee here. We just have to wait, well, 10 more minutes..."

"Hn."

"Your're not change at all, Sasuke. Why don't you just find a nice pretty girl, get married and live happily ever after?" Itachi said smirking lightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"Speak for yourself Itachi, "

"Oh, but I already have someone in my mind, little brother."

"Really? Then why I'd never about your _someone, _then?"

"That, little brother, is none of your business,"

"Our feeling is mutual then" Sasuke muttered in his breath while Itachi was just smirking at his brother. Really, even with their mother constant nagging in their ears, the littlest Uchiha absolutely won't change his mind about finding his soulmate soon. Unlike Itachi, who already has someone in his life and he already introduced them to his mother and father without Sasuke knowing.

Well, Itachi is just a bastard like that.

to be continued

**HE HE HE... Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**#Chapter 1#**_

_****_**Pairing : SasuNaru  
**

**Warning : Lemon in later chapter. (maybe)  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. He He**

**AN : Here is the next chapter! Well, sooner than I planning but It' okay. I am too impatience to hear from all of you guys again. Please support me so I can finish this story. Please Review !  
**

Naruto's eyes scanned the view before him with thoughtful look. They are not his world. The people with expensive suit that walked around hurriedly were out of his league. Their chin was high up in the air−showing their class or something like that, their suit was designer-made with silk and all of the things rich people need to tell other people that they are from the high-class society and they were all walked with such elegance and beauty which make him frowned in distaste. But, most of all, they glanced at him like he's some disgusting thing that not even worth the air. Naruto rolled his eyes at their stare. It's not like he wanted to be here. He's even in the building because of his job and he's a professional.

Naruto ignored them and walked confidently at the receptionist that to Naruto's luck and suffering, was a young woman that screamed 'BITCH' at every pore of her body. Naruto sighed and asked her, anyway.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

"Yes," the woman said without even looked at Naruto.

"Which floor is Mr. Uchiha's office? I'd like to delivered his coffee." Naruto all but smiled to her.

The girl's eyes suddenly lighted up and smiling brightly to him, which make Naruto had a goosebumps all over his body.

"Oh, Sorry! Just leave the coffee here. I'll bring them to him myself!"

"But, Miss-"

"Oh, no need to worry! I'll bring them straight to Mr. Uchiha. I even will give you some- ... mister?"

And Naruto just leave that annoying secretary there with dust. With frown marring his face Naruto try to find information where would the office of Mr. Uchiha. The Secretary at the front desk just stared at Naruto's retreating back until it gone by the elevator door.

Then she blinked. Twice. Before she turned her head back at the computer scene that showed her all today planning for Mr. Uchiha and she stared at the scene with terrified eyes when she realized that at the very moment both Uchiha have a private meeting that she not so intentionally forget it. And with a tiny little detail that the older of the two had specifically told her that they may not be disturb. But of course that she didn't quite listened because she's kinda ... busy. With busy I mean trying to seduce The Uchiha by showing her assets a little bit more than necessary. Fortunately The Uchiha brother just ignored her. They have taste after all.

So...

Without thinking about it any further, she quickly cleared her desk and leave the receptionist desk with a long sigh.

"Thank you, ma'am..."

"No problem, son. I'm glad that I actually can help such a fine young man like you."

Naruto give the woman a wide smile before quickly replied, " Oh no, really. It should be me that grateful for your help. I actually envy your sons, because they must be very lucky to have such a wonderful woman for their mother. With that face and your posture, you could have fool me for a lady in their late 20's, you know." Oh yes, Naruto was a womanizer. With that mouth he could have every girl on his knees. Too bad that he swing for the other team.

"How do you know that I have sons?"

"Just lucky guess, I think. Wait, you really have sons? I mean more than One?" Asked Naruto with surprise and slightly proud eyes. It's not everyday occurence, you know.

"Yes, two boys actually. Both of them works here and I don't even think that they knew I'm here. But, I need to see my husband thats why I'm here."

"Wow. They should be showing you off to the world that you are their mother. I would certainly do that if you are My Mom."

"Actually, They can't do all that today."

Naruto frowned,"Why?"

"Because my sons think that their parents are on a trip somewhere overseas." The woman smiled at Naruto with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Ooh, really? Why would you do that?" Ask Naruto curiously.

"Well, It's fun to give someone a surprise, isn't it?"

"Absolutely, ma'am"

The woman giggle and Naruto can see that her cheeks becoming pink, he smiled softly at her. And the woman caught his smile and said," Well, I have to go now. But I would like to know your name, if you don't mind, of course."

" It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And you are .. "

"Just call me Mikoto. I hope that we can meet again sometime. You interest me, Naruto." Mikoto said, while preparing herself to leave.

"Certainly, madam.."

She smiled once again before walked ot of the elevator at floor fifteen. Naruto keep waving his hand until the elevator door closed and smiled to himself. Until the elevator stopped to announced that his floor has arrived. He stepped out and throw his gaze around the room, until he finaly spotted his destination.

Naruto knocked at the door and waited patiently until a voice reached him that sounded suspiciously like 'Come in'. So reached the door handled and peaked his head at the room and said," Excuse me..."

Sasuke jerked his head at the sound of knocking at his door. He narrowed his eyes to look at his brother who started to stand up and great whoever at the door. But, before Itachi even had to take one step from his chair, the door creaked and something bright and blond caught their eyes, followed by a pair of big round blue eyes that stared at them.

Sasuke and Itachi believe that whatever creature who peaked his his head at the room must be not humanly possible. Because who the hell in this world have eyes that big and blue? Come on! Who are you kidding? Not the famous Uchiha brothers of course. Ha ha ... Right?

"Excuse me..."

The both brothers blinked their eyes at the small voice which its owner still at the door. Itachi is the first one who found his voice nad answer with strong but a little shaky tone to the 'scientifically not human' creature that standing at his little brother office's door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Um... I'm sorry for interrupting but which one of you is Mr. Uchiha?"

"We are both Uchiha." This time Sasuke is the one who answer the blond with eyes that, once again, devoid of any emotion. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that the blond man frowned at his answer.

"Oh, sorry. Umm... I mean, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha...?"

"That would be me." Sasuke answer the stranger question. He raised his eyebrow when he notice that some kind of emotion glazed the man blue eyes before that same eyes turned down to look at something. But, those eyes get back to him with an aura that screamed innocent to Sasuke.

"Well... These are for you, Mr. Uchiha. Your coffee, I mean."

"Yes. Thank You. You may go." Sasuke said after he saw the blond man put his coffee on the small table beside the door. Sasuke didn't really know why the man seem afraid to even come closer to him. He would not just suddenly launched himself and do the terrible thing like kidnap him or even kill him, right?

"Okay, sir. Good bye and Thank you."

But before the guy with blue eyes even took one step back to walked out of the room, a dark voice stopped his.

"Wait,"

Sasuke turned to look at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Why the hell that his sadistically older brother hold the mans up? Would that had been easy if the man just let himself out? And why the hell Sasuke despised the guy so much?

The guy in question stopped his motion and turned to look at Itachi with a frowned and eyes that held confusion and curiosity in them. But, Sasuke also notice the annoyed look that accompanied them.

Finally, after a few long minutes Itachi open his mouth to the blond and said, much to Sasuke's surprise," Never mind. You can go."

And with that the blond man stranger turn on his heels and quickly left the office and the building. Sasuke has this weird urged to come by the window to see the blond man, but he repressed that urge, in turn he faced his brother while return to his chair. What he saw almost make Sasuke cringed in fright. The glint in his brother eyes is the epitome of danger, and he also could hear the inside of his brother brain buzzed with excitement of new evil plan. Well, whatever it is Itachi was planning Sasuk rely didn't want to be part of it. He shakes his head at that thought and instead confronts Itachi about is action earlier.

"What the hell was that Itachi? Do you know him?"

"Well, I have to go, Sasuke. Enjoy your coffee and don't forget dinner at my office tonight." Itachi said without looking at his little face.

"What? Why would I want dinner with you at the hospital? I rather eat at my house, you know."

"I know Sasuke. But, Kakashi and Obito miss you. Bye little brother."

"Shit."

" Hello..?"

"Hi, Dad...!"

"Naruto? It's that you?"

"Of course, it's me. Why? Aren't you happy that your favorite son call you?"

"Naruto, you're my only son."

"... I know. Hehe. So, what are you doing now? 'cause I don't want to bother you if you are on a date or in the middle of something inappropriate that might-"

"NARUTO!"

"- traumatized your beloved son's virgin's brain and ears with your perverted boyfriend. Oh, have you broke up with him?"

" ... "

"Hello? Daaaddd... are you still there?"

"Naru-Chan-"

"Hey!"

"- you listen to me and listen carefully 'cause I'm gonna say it just once. First, I know that your brain and ears are far from virgin with you hanging out with Jiraiya and Kiba. Second, Kakashi is not a pervert he just have a tendency to touch me in public and have no shame whatsoever in talking dirty and has no brain. And third, no. I haven't broke up with him because you know just how much I love him. And Kakashi is practically and legally your father too, so you have to pay respect to him."

"But, dad..."

"No buts, young man. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. Now, why do you call me at this ungodly hour?"

"Well... I just want to talk to you 'cause I miss you so damn much!"

"Language, young man..."

"Sorry, dad- Ouch! Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you alright?"

"Ow... yes, yes. I'm okay. Just step at the wrong place. Hehe."

" ... Naruto, you should be more careful. You know very well about your condition, right?"

"Yeah, I know, Dad. you don't have worry too much. I'm doing my best here and you know that. So, I'll be more careful from now on. Oh, and I'll visit you next weekend."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you soon, son."

"Yeah, bye Dad. I love you."

"Love you, too... "

Iruka let out a heavy sigh after he put the phone down to the table. No matter how many years passed, in his eyes Naruto will always be his baby boy. Even though he is not Naruto's biological father but he still feel the connection just like real father and son. To top it off Naruto was just bound to make him worried. Even though the boy himself told him to not worry too much, but he still felt constantly at his peaks about his son well being.

"I don't know what will happen to him. I shouldn't let him move out of our house. Oh, I made such a horrible decision! I am such a lousy father -"

A hand sneaked at his waist, pulled Iruka out of his ranting.

"Now, now, Iruka... calm down, please?"

"Oh, Kakashi..." Iruka consciously relaxed his body to the man behind him," But, I just can't stop think about my baby, 'Kashi..."

"Naruto is also my son, Iruka..."

"Yes, but you know about his con-"

"Ssshh... love, just relax and sleep. We will deal with it when the time comes, we just need to wish the best for him"

"What is it, 'Tachi? You look happy."

"I meet someone today,"

"Hm? And who is it? Your friend?"

"No, not exactly a 'friend'. I think 'brother in law' is more suited"

"What?"

"Yes. I need your help, sweetheart."

"Anything for you, 'Tachi..."

"But, first —"

"Wait, 'Tachi — a-aah, no, fuck, AH!"

**To Be Continued**

**AN : REVIEW...!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**#CHAPTER 2#**

**Hello, everyone...!  
**

**He he... finally I update the new chapter of the story. Actually, this is the first part of the chapter. I haven't work on a next part 'coz I'm very busy with exam and everything. The next update probably a bit longer than this.  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the one and only Sasuke's property. I have no right. None whatsoever. *winked*  
**

**Warning : Slight angst and language.  
**

_**Everything is a blur ...**_

"He is the monster!"

"Hurry, guys. We should run before he kill us ...!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

_** All that I ever remember is my own tears clouded my eyes ...**_

"But-"

"Don't touch us, you monster!"

"They should not let you out of your room!"

"Yeah! Go back to your room! You scared us!"

"I'm not a monster..."

_** For all I was worth ...**_

"Isn't he the boy that I heard-"

"Yes. He is. His name is Uzumaki. Unfortunately, we have to take care for him. You know, the police can be very demanding if they want..."

"Yeah, we do understand..."

"Yes, may I lead you to other children's room? They are very sweet and very welcome to every guest that come here"

"Oh, really? I can't wait to see them. I hope that I could take one of them home with us."

"I'm sure you will, ma'am..."

_** I would never think that I will be like This ...**_

"Hiks.. hiks... What is my fault? What have I ever done to them? Why they are treated me like this?"

"Because you are _a monster..."_

_**Alone ...**_

Naruto sat up quickly with his hands clenched tightly on his bedsheet, his eyes wide and lost all the happiness in them and his body full of sweat. He didn't know why that particular dream choose now to reveal itself again and right now he got a feeling that today will not go as smoothly as he wished last night. Glancing at the clock at his bedside table Naruto let out-

"SHIT! I'm late!"

-and rushed to the bedroom for a quick shower. Today was so not a good day. He can feel it through his body and no one but Naruto himself know exactly the feeling of that. And now he really needs to hurry to catch the bus to his campus, because who really want to walk a mile to the god forsaken campus only to come in late and got an earful from his friends.

"Why were you late again today, Naruto?"

"Shut up, Kiba." Snapped Naruto to his best friend who grinning widely at his misfortune _'Seriously he is my best friend, he is supposed to support me not the other way around. Geez.'_

"Come on, Naru. Cheer up, will you!" Said Kiba patted Naruto's back hard.

"Damn you, mutt! That hurts!"

"Stop your whining already, we have another class in ten minutes."

"I don't care. Like hell I'll go!"

"Oh, you will."

"I hate you." Naruto muttered darkly at Kiba's back

"Yeah, I heard you. I love you, too"

Naruto smiled at that

Kiba was always by his side since he was under Iruka's care. His family was his next door neighbor back then. The first time they laid their eyes on each other, they were inseparable. Always playing together and never separated from each other. They were more like brothers then friends, with Kiba acted as big brother and Naruto gratefully accepted that without hesitation. Unfortunately Kiba's family had to move because of their business. There was a huge protest between children side and adult side. Kiba didn't want to left Naruto behind and Naruto didn't want to be alone anymore. There were lots of crying, yelling, begging and pleading from the children. But, eventually the adults won and the children were forced to left each other. The day Kiba's family supposed to move the children were nowhere to be found. They just gone. Kiba's family dog can't even track their scent. Finally, after 36 hours non stop tracking with the police they found Kiba and Naruto sleeping in their sleeping bag near the river almost a mile away. After interrogation by the adults and long explaining they agreed to let each other go with a promise that they will meet again.

Now, that promised was fulfilled. They meet again at the entrance ceremony in this university.

SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru

Naruto couldn't stop his grumbled even though people were looking at him funny. He didn't care about them. What he really care right now was the fact that Kiba had ditched him because of a girl that he has a crush on since last year.

'_What was her name again? Hinata..? Yeah, I think so.'_

Now, Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He have 20 minutes before his shift at the coffee shop so he might just enjoyed the park since he's here. The park at this time of day was quite empty and it feels like the park was there just for him to enjoyed. Sitting down at the bench Naruto pulled out his phone if there were any email from his dad or from work. But, since there wasn't he throwed his gaze to his surrounding.

There was a family that having a picnic below the big tree not so far from where his bench was. They waved and smiled at him and Naruto waved back. He loved to observed other people because there was so much meaning to their attitude and appearence. An old memory instantly playing in his head. It was when he's 6 years old and Kakashi had yet become part of their family.

**Flashback**

_ It was a very sunny Sunday morning when Naruto and Iruka were get ready to go to the park near their home to go picnic. Actually it was Iruka last effort to make Naruto laughed. After a few months of Naruto sulking because he's still upset because Kiba's departure. Iruka already prepared all of Naruto's favorites food and with this he hope that he can lifted Naruto's spirit._

_ When they arrived at the park there were many people already o it's kinda hard for them to find a perfect place to that have the best view to the lake at the center of the park. After they settle down Iruka started to aranged their lunch and pointing to Naruto about the people that he know and told him their story, trying to get Naruto's respond. Naruto would nods and smiled lightly at Iruka if he found the story worth responding and continue to listened while eating his share of lunch._

_ After they ate Naruto asked Iruka for permission to walked around the lake just for awhile alone. Iruka first hesitated a little bit but after much convincing from Naruto, with a sighed and a promised to not go far Iruka gave in. After a few minutes walking around the sakura tree silently, Naruto come across a very unusual view. At instinc he ran back toward Iruka and pulled Iruka to came with him. In front of them was a pile of sleeping dogs. A pile of sleeping dogs on a man. _

_ "Ehm, Naru, what is this exactly?"_

_ "I found them, 'Ruka!" Naruto whispered to Iruka, afraid if the dog would wake up. "Look, lots of dog! Can I touch them?"_

_ "NO! Don't Naru. What if they bite you?"_

_ "B-but, they asleep! Pwease? Just a tiny little bit?"_

_ "Just touch them. They won't bite, you know" A voice drawled from under the dogs surprised them._

_ "'Ruka, the dogs speak!" Naruto squealed excitedly._

_ "Uhm, Naru, I think it's not the dog speaking" Iruka said looked torn between laughed or ran quickly._

_ A chuckle._

_ "Well, I'm sorry. I can't exactly move from under this. And to think I spoiled them too much." The voice said bored._

_ "I'm sorry but, can I ask you how many dogs do you have that are on you?" Iruka asked smiled a bit._

_ "Eight. And they're heavy. They must go on diet soon"_

_ "May I help you removing them?"_

_ "Please."_

_ Slowly and silently Iruka walked to the pile of dogs and miraculously woke the dog without making them angry and instead the dog seems to take a liking at Iruka and Naruto who laughing alongside Iruka because one of the dog trying to tickled him on the stomach. The man that previousy under the dog's pile now was standing on the side watching them with amused expression. And at that time Iruka realized Naruto was laughing. He looked at the man he 'save' and smiled gratefully._

_ "Thank you, "_

_ "For what?I haven't done anything."_

_ "It's okay . I'm Umino Iruka. What's yours?"_

_ "Hatake Kakashi"_

End of flashback

Naruto finished his memory with a smiled on his face and a frown on his face because he haven't seen Kakahi, his other dad lately. Kakashi was a surgeon at the hospital not far where he works, so usually he often visit Naruto when Iruka didn't have the time.

Suddenly Naruto felt a little flutter in his stomach. He frowned. Speaking of stomach he haven't eaten lunch yet. Well, and breakfast actually. And it's almost three in the afternoon. If his dads know he will be beaten into a pulp by now.

"Time to eat" Naruto sang to himself

But before he raised from the bench he felt an excruciating pain in his abdomen. Naruto tried to stand up but the pain seem to increase so he opted to stayed sat on the bench until the pain subsided. Everything happens too fast and Naruto felt his vision got darker and darker and he realized that he was about to passed out.

_'Shit'_ was Naruto's last thought before he closed his eyes, surrendered to the darkness.

SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru

SasuNaru SasuNaru

Sasuke punched the elevator number repeatedly and taps his foot making his companion glared at him. Sasuke ignored them and sighed relieved when the door opened. He walked out without a care in the world. He need to get out from this place quickly before something evil forced they way with him.

_ "Sasuke!"_

Damn! They followed me. I think I already lost them. He stepped away avoiding one of them that very insisted on clinging to him. He shrugged them off carelessly and quicken his pace hoping to get away from them.

_ "Sasuke-san!"_

_"Sasuke-sama!"_

That's it. Fuck them.

Sasuke whirled around facing his dreaded fangirls. Why all Uchiha had to have them? Even his father. At least Itachi was facing the same the same problem. And he have more fangirls that Sasuke had. Which was question itself. Merely because everyone know that Sasuke was the hottest member in their family.

"I know that I you all love and all. But please can you not make yourself even more idiot than you already is? Thank you."

And Sasuke's gone.

Said fan girls only stood there gaping at Sasuke's car while he drove away. Far away from them.

Choosing the park near his brother's hospital, Sasuke got out of his car and opting to take a walk for fresh air. Lately, everything seem normal and boring. No excitement except for his brother prank and that blue eyes guy who seem to haunt Sasuke's mind everynight since that day. Sasuke didn't know what to do.

Cursed him or look for him

Spotting a nearby bench, Sasuke went to it and got a surprise of his life.

The blue eyes guy were there! But, something wrong with his sitting position.

Wait.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and halted his steps. His eyes widen for a moment and rushed quickly to the man.

He's unconscious.

Sasuke pulled out his phone while sat himself down next to the man and arranging his body so that the man's head was resting on his lap. A familiar voice greeted from his phone.

"Sasuke."

"Itachi, can you come to the park near the hospital? At the south section? I'm in the one of the bench near the lake."

"What's the matter?"

"Just come here and hurry."

"Alright."

And Sasuke waited.

A few minutes later Itachi came all high and mighty without any visible sweat grazed his perfect skin. He frowned upon the view in front of him and let out a dark chuckled.

"Aaahh, I see. Congratulation is in order then."

"Shut up Itachi. Would just look at him?"

"What the hell happened with him?" He eyed Sasuke distastefully while examined the man in Sasuke's lap.

"I don't know he's unconscious when I got here." Sasuke answered" So. How is he?"

Itachi hid a smile.

"I don't know that you care"

"Just answer the question, _brother_."

"Well, I'm not sure about his condition before I run a check up. "Then Itachi stop "I think I know who he is."

"Yes, so do I. The guy who works at the coffee shop across our company, right?" Sasuke said exasperated.

"No. I _know_ him. That whisker like marks. Oh, shit." Itachi said with a wonder in his face and soon changed into a horrified look. Then Itachi let out his phone and texted someone quickly while muttering some curses.

"Well, who is he?"

"Don't you recognized him?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother. A blank look was all his answer. He sighed at his little brother stupidity and looked at the unconscious boy then smiled sadly.

Sasuke looked alarm at his brother expression before he could questions hid brother Kakashi ran toward them in hurry and an obvious worry in his eyes. Sasuke then looked toward Itachi curiously.

"What happened with him?" Kakashi asked, almost yelling at them.

"We're not really sure. But, you know him the best. You should examined him."

"Itachi, why is Kakashi here?"

"That's because the boy who sleeping in your lap is Kakashi's son. Naruto."

Sasuke was too shocked to respond.

To be continues # to 2nd Part.

**I'm sorry if this story seem like a filling chapter but I really don't have the time to continue and I am dead tired. **

**So, here we are...  
**

**And... what do you think of this story?  
**

**Please review, you'll make my day. Please !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

What's love chapter 3

**Hello...**

**It's been a long time. Thank you for all of you that always read this story and review. Sorry i took me a long time to update.  
**

**Because, college has been hell with exam and all.  
**

**So, Enjoy ... !  
**

It's been three hours. Three cruciating hours since Naruto unconscious at that park. And also it was also exactly two and a half hours since Sasuke sat at this uncomfortable piece of crap that people call chair and once again after hundred times he sighed at his book that he bought at the cafetaria.

Eventhough more than two hours had passed Sasuke somehow manage to read only the first ten pages. Why? Because Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto every now and then and lost in his thoughts. There are so many questions that he wanted to ask Kakashi or Itachi. Questions that he didn't really sure which one should he ask first. Because his patience was wearing thin and he need to have the answer soon. How the hell that Kakashi managed to have a son? He know damn well that Kakashi was gay. Much like Itachi and himself. And if Kakashi somehow impregnated a woman in an accident he sure that Kakashi would not be able to live longer than five seconds after Iruka received the information.

Suddenly Sasuke heard a slight rustle from the direction of the bed. He slowly turned his head and look at the occupant intently.

Nothing happened.

Sasuke went back at reading his book again, erm – I mean daydreaming.

Another rustled.

Sasuke closed the book and stepped over to the side of the bed. He felt more than saw another soft rustled. His eyes searched for the source and found out that it was actually Naruto's hand that repeatedly clenched itself that caused the sound.

Without a word Sasuke sat on the bed and glancing at Naruto's face. He saw the frowned marred at the tan face and somehow it make his heart missing a beat. He let his hands to do the all talking. To caress that face and hope that the frowned would vanished. To held that cold hand and hope that the its present would shooted whatever bad feeling that haunt him now. At least to be there for him. Only for him. He didn't even know what happpened to him. It was like he's in the middle of losing his mind here. And to a stranger no less. He wondered if this very particular stranger is going to change his life.

Sasuke remember back when he first met with Naruto at the his office. The things that remain in his mind and strangely his heart, that refused to dissapeared were those beautiful, beautiful eyes. He can't even believe that so many shades of blue were existed in this world. And to make it all worse not only those shades but the multiple emotion were swimming in those eyes waiting to show themselves so that all universe can see and envy them. And Sasuke did envy them.

And slowly, as if Sasuke's prayer was heard. Two blue irises opened to the world. Sasuke held his breath at the view in front of him. He didn't dared break the moment as if he was afraid that those eyes would close in on him. He let Naruto composed himself until he realized his present on his own. And when Naruto finally did that Sasuke didn't regret his decision. The look on the blond face was comical. He seem confused first then his face lit up as if in realization then it turn flushed and a bit red probably embarassment or fever Sasuke couldn't be sure.

"What happened?" Naruto asked him while he tried to sit, on instinct Sasuke slipped his hand on the blond waist and helped the blond to straighten himself up. He was wondering if Naruto was permitted to do that in his bed but Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Hn"

"Hey, that's not an appropiate answer you know? Doesn't your mother taught you something better than that?" The blond pouted after he'd been ignored.

In honesty, Sasuke didn't know what to say. He would let this particular burden rest on someone who actually know what happened and he hoped that it wasn't long because he have the feeling that the blond would not let the matter go before he get the full answer.

As if on cue the room's door opened and two people walked in. Kakashi and his brother, Itachi. Naruto's face lit up so brightly that it almost burned Sasuke's eyes and his smile was so stunning that it make him want to follow the blond lead. A deep chuckled that rumbled through the room make Sasuke tear his eyes from Naruto to the Kakashi, who at this moment sauntered over to where the cheeky blond resided with outstrethed hand. And just like a five year old, Naruto welcomed Kakashi's hand to a tight embraced with gigled on his own.

If Itachi didn't know his brother best he would have been questioned him why did the younger raven looks like he wanted to ripped someone heads off, well, preferably Kakashi. Because Itachi was sure that the glaring eyes weren't meant for the wall behind the white hair doctor.

"Papa!"

"Hey, Son. " Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair while grinning from ear to ear. "How are you? I haven't hear you called me that for years."

"Yeah, I know. Just feel like it. I'm fine. No problem. How's work?"

"Well, nothing important. So, how come that you're in this condition? Fainted because of starvation? I bet that you haven't eaten since this morning." Kakashi said, his voice was firm with no change to avoid.

"Uh, yeah. About tha —"

"What kind of guy who fainted without food only for a few hours? Even my mother can last longer than that."

As soon as the words out of Sasuke's mouth everyone in the room tensed. There's an air of hesitancy in there. Naruto and Kakashi won't even lok at him. And Sasuke began to fear for his life when he saw the look in Itachi's eye.

"Well, I'm done here." And with that he just walked out of the room never mind the dissapointed glare that his older brother shoot his way. As soon as he closed the door behind him he heard someone that suspiciously like the Uzumaki guy shouted, "Bastard!" on his direction. Sasuke felt a slight tingle of regret and pain in his heart but he just shrugged it off and made his way to the lobby and get out from the building safely.

* * *

"What is wrong with him?!" Naruto shouted. Anger could be seen from his eyes and the two other men in the room chuckled at his antics. "Well, why are you guys laughing? It ain't funny. I'm so pissed at him right know that if i'm not confined in this damn bed I will be punching his gut."

"Language, Naruto." Told Kakashi gently, "Ah, don't mind him, kiddo, he treat everyone like that."

"Yes, please forgive my little brother. He could be such an ass sometime. Especially to you, I'm surprised. Well, are you okay? No dizziness or hurt anywhere?" asked Itachi concerned.

Naruto beamed at him, "Nah, I'm fine Mr. Uchiha. Don't worry about me, I should be the one who thanking you for your help."

"Please, Just Itachi is fine. We are practically family here with your father as my long time friend." Itachi let out a small smile and directed his gaze toward Kakashi whom at the moment busy scribling something to a chart. He looked down at Naruto in concerned eyes and sad smile.

"Naruto..."

"What? I'm fine, Papa. No need to worry about me."

"We need to tell Iruka about this, kiddo." Kakashi said seriously. "This is the second time this year and it's only July. What do you expect us to do? We understand that you wanted to be independent, but you also must understand that we're worried about you, Naruto. The first time was quite dangerous you know. And we both knew that you promised Iruka if this happened again you will immediately come home with us. No argument. You promised, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his lap, " I know, Papa. But please, just this one? I promised I'll be carefull after this. I won't let you guys worried about me anymore."

Itachi sighed. "Naruto, your father is right. You know exactly about your condition and if Sasuke didn't find you immediately we don't know what would happened to you this time."

"But, "

"No 'but', son. I will call Iruka right know." Kakashi said firmly and Naruto knew there would be no room to say no. His face look so dejected that even Itachi feel sorry for him while the silver hair man called his spouse.

"Done. He 'll be here in thirty minutes. Brace yourself, kit." At this Kakashi smirked a bit at his son misfortunes.

"Thanks." Said the blond with a sarcastic sneered that he throw at Kakashi's direction. "He will yell his lungs out to my ears until it bled and he will make _you_ cleaned the evidence."

"As long as he's happy I don't mind. " Kakashi shrugged at his adopted whiney son." Just remember it will be you who received the punishment, not me."

"You bastard," Muttered Naruto darkly under his breath. Eventhough he thought that no one heard, and yes, no one heard except this one man that just come in to the room at the exact time and have a set of ears that had undergo years of training with cute little devils as his opponent, heard everything.

"NARUTO !"

Naruto jumped and looked horrified at his other father.

Kakashi just looked at the sky by the window and hope for the unfortunate soul who become the receiving end of his spouse wrath will be okay. And it was his own son.

"I think I'd raise you better than this! Apologize immediately to your father or I swear to God..." Iruka trailed off of his threat to look at his now quiet son.

" But, Daddy..."

"Now."

"I'm sorry, Papa..."

Kakashi smiled warmly at his dejected son and come over to him and ruffled his hair, "It's alright, Naruto. Iruka, "He turned at his sill fuming husband and gather him into his arm, "Forgive him, 'ruka. He is still sick, you know. Don't make this even harder for him."

Itachi choose to observed the small family in front of him. He really didn't want to get tangled up in their web. Being Kakashi's best friend and employee is already hard enough. And of course at first Itachi felt it strange for a man at the age of twenty-one still call his parent like a five year old. Itachi and Sasuke themselves stopped calling their father 'Daddy' at the age of three. But this Naruto still childishy called Iruka 'Daddy' and Kakashi 'Papa' and none of them are his biological parent. That's why he found that Naruto was very interesting in his eyes and for that reason too that he found himself wanting to make Naruto his brother in law with or without his brother concern, but Itachi believe in Naruto's natural char to make Sasuke down on his knee in no time. What they need is just the right time.

And what Itachi need right know is a plan.

* * *

This is the feeling that Sasuke Uchiha never experience even once in his twenty-four years of his life.

Stupidity.

He was so stupid. He didn't even know that his amazing self were able to produce such a disgrace to his reputation. He felt like a moron. Here he was standing in the middle of the empty lobby in his brother's hospital staring at the wall like an idiot without a clue why he was standing there.

Well, actually, he had a clue but he just reluctant to admit it. Why? Because it was somehow involving the blue eyes stranger that not long ago was sleeping in his lap. And Sasuke have a feeling that Itachi was planning something behind his back. Something he sure wouldn't want to be involved with.

Because it was Itachi Uchiha. And Itachi Uchiha is his older brother. And older brothers were bound to make the little brothers life a living hell. It was like an obligation.

_Tch. Yeah right._ Sasuke snorted at that thought. _Itachi will make everyone lifes a living hell if he could._

If you're wondering why Sasuke hated his brother so much, you need to look back again at their childhood memories.

"**You know, Sasuke, if you give those to our father's friend, they would be happy."**

"**Really, Nii-san?"**

"**Of course, Otouto. Have I ever lie to you?"**

"**Umm... Yeah, last month when you told me that-"**

"**Nonetheless, you should go now. They probably waiting."**

"**But-"**

"**Go. Now."**

**A moment later...**

"**SASUKE! What the meaning of this?! They're... they're-"**

"**Snake! Snake! SNAKE!"**

"**Kill them!"**

**( ... )**

"**Sasuke?"**

"**Yes, Nii-san?"**

"**I need you to eat this."**

"**But, what is this?"**

"**They're not important, Otouto. Just eat it."**

"**If they're not important why should I eat it?"**

**A glare.**

**Munch. Munch. Munch. Munch.**

**A moment later...**

"**Okaa-san?"**

"**Yes, Itachi darling?"**

"**I think that Sasuke..."**

"**Yes, what about my baby?"**

"**I believe that Sasuke just collapse, Okaa-san."**

"**Wha-? SASUKE!"**

**( ... )**

"**Nii-san?"**

"**What is it, Sasuke?"**

"**Tou-san and Kaa-chan called for you."**

"**I'm busy."**

"**But-"**

"**Sasuke just tell them to 'Fuck off', okay?"**

"**What is that mean?"**

"**Nothing. Just tell them."**

**A hesitant glance.**

"**Go, Sasuke."**

**A moment later.**

"**SASUKE! Where did you learn such a language?!"**

**A Dark chuckled.**

**( ... )**

Sasuke shivered at the flashes of memory of their childhood. He should know when Itachi got that kind of glint in his eyes that means trouble. And most likely for him. And Sasuke have a feeling that this probably will involving the blond idiot.

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ok. I hope that you guys will review my new chapter. I really need them. So, see you all in the next chapter.  
**

**Ja Ne...  
**


End file.
